Play Thing
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: The Joker doesn't like to share...
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The Joker doesn't like to share his toys.

Note: So a lot of people in this fandom have done the Joker, because, well-he's just awesome! There are some awesome stories out there that touch of Joker's possessiveness with the Bats, and I like whump and angst, ergo the creation of this story! I made him more like TAS with a blend of Nolan's than YJ's version of him. Sorry for any spelling mistakes or OOCness! Enjoy.

**Play Thing**

By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

The Young Justice team was shocked. Their simple recon mission had turned into something more-something much more, and something deadlier.

They had heard stories of course, from Robin and Kid Flash, about the crazed mad man who wanted nothing but to create a little bit of anarchy and scare the world with his version of fun. Kid tended to go more into detail. Robin felt comfortable with his team, but they would often give him funny looks (Megan especially) when he told them stories about Gotham and her notorious criminals.

She was a dark city that had a dark protector, and therefore seemed to breed a newer type of criminal, a dark and insane variety that were whispered in the underworld and dark alleys.

The Joker was one of the most infamous baddies of Gotham and one of Batman's archenemies. By association, he also became Robin's. The Boy Wonder had gone against the Joker many times, much to Batman's displeasure, but there was only so much he could do to shield his partner from one of Arkham's most criminally insane.

Insane laughter that chilled the very soul made the team come together more, forming a circle as they glanced around. Robin had lost all his laughter and wordplay, a frown evident through his mask. Kid Flash also had a determined frown on his face, taking note from Robin and following his example. The Joker was no one to haphazardly mess around with. Superboy looked angry, which was no surprise, especially given that Miss Martian looked a little nervous and hovered near her boyfriend. Artemis had an arrow notched on her bow, moving it from side to side as if she saw shadows moving. Aqualad had his waterbearers out and ready for action, eyes searching for their foe.

"Aw Birdboy! I miss you! As soon as I heard that you joined up with this stupid little team," his voice became angrier, deadlier, before suddenly pitching high again with laughter, "I knew you needed a visit from your good ol' Uncle Jay!"

"Come out Joker, now!" Robin yelled, fingers already on three batarangs, ready to launch them into the air. He was use to handling the Joker, but with Batman, with a man who he trained and learned under, who he knew almost like the back of his hand. With this team, this inexperienced team, Robin couldn't deny he felt some worry.

The Joker, for all his chaos and craziness, was not someone to be trifled with, and was a formidable villain.

"Now, now, that's no way to talk to ol' Uncle Jay! I've come so far to see you and take you home!"

"Take me-home?" Now Robin was confused. Of all the things he expected, Robin wasn't expecting this.

The lights came on and bodies of various low level criminals were strewn around the warehouse ground, smiles etched on their faces and eyes wide with fear. No doubt they died less than peacefully. These were the people the team was meant to recon and gather information against. So apparently, the Joker wasn't employing these thugs... then why was he here?

"Why yes, take you home Boy Blunder! Gotham just isn't the same without you!" The Joker stepped into the light with that ever present grin still on his face. Robin didn't need to look to see that some of his teammates were disturbed.

"You will not be taking Robin anywhere, Joker." Aqualad said in his stern, team-leader voice.

The Joker frowned and a shift seemed to take over. Robin barely had time for his eyes to widen before he sprung into action, shoving Kaldur out of the way as a 'bang' flag was shot into the wall near where the Atlantean had previously been standing.

"You shut your mouth, fishboy. I'm not talking to you or the rest of your filthy team." He was still smiling, but death and anger were in his eyes. He looked at each of their faces before finally landing on Robin. "You should know, I don't like to share with my toys!"

Joker goons sprung on the ground-clearly not all of the bodies were Joker victims, and those shadows could hide really well too!-and provided just the distracting that the Joker needed.

Robin cried out when he was knocked to the side and then sharply hit in the head, making his world spin. He heard Superboy roar in anger at the noise. Suddenly, a burlap sack scooped him up and his world suddenly turned to darkness.

He struggled, hearing the sounds of his friends and their cries when they saw him birdnapped by the Joker. The batarang started to cut through the strangely thick material before he realized what the sickly sweet scent was that the bag seemed bathed in.

Chloroform registered in his mind before he collapsed bonelessly in the sack and all consciousness fled him.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Sorry about the delay with this story: it's finals week and there are many papers to write and projects to complete between work, sickness, and everything else. Here's chapter two and thanks to all lurkers, readers, and reviewers!

Play Thing

Chapter Two

"Oh Harley" the Joker sighed as he leaned back in his chair, melodramatic frown on his face, "Whatever am I going to do?"

"What do ya mean Mistah J?" The painted-faced woman asked, rubbing his shoulders and leaning over to peer at the blueprints of his latest scheme. He hadn't clued her in to everything that he was doing-she had only recently been out of Gotham when her sugar came and picked her up to help with what he said was a plan of utmost importance.

It was very unlike the Joker-there was no joke or game to play per say. He had birdnapped Bats's partner and now had two different paths to take-one, to torture and ruin Batman's little bird forever or...

A maniacal grin swept across his face and he started to laugh, "Oh I love it! I love it, I love it, I love it!" He gripped his sides as he curled up while laughter shook his thin frame.

"Puddin'?" Harley questioned, finger to her lips and eyebrow raised. She wasn't sure what was going through the criminal mastermind's mind at the moment, but she couldn't help the excitement that bubbled up inside her.

The Joker turned to his doll, evil grin twisted on his face, "Harley m'dear, please go and make sure that our little bird is good and comfortable. Can't have him getting out of those ropes before his friends show up."

Kids, always trying to prove something and make a point. He had a feeling that the young group of super heroes wouldn't let Batsy in on the fact that the Boy Blunder was missing. They would have too much to lose.

"Hopefully they're smart enough to get my little clues." He had been obvious about where he was storing his captive. Luckily, Batman seemed to be laying low meaning he was probably off on a league mission. His lips downturned as he snarled at the thought. Those stupid metas were taking away his game. He certainly hoped that this power play would be enough to get Batman's attention and force him to realize he didn't need the League and stay where he belonged, in Gotham.

"Joker!" There was a rush of air and his carefree grin slipped onto his face again. The junior Flash had arrived and not far behind him came the rest of the team minus one. "Where's Robin?"

"I was expecting you five minutes ago. A little slow there, eh, slowpoke?" He began to laugh at his own joke and the brief twist of anger that crossed the lad's face. "Well now that you're all here, let's get this party started!" The darkened warehouse lit up at his words, "Oh Harley! Care to bring our guest out?"

"Sure thing Mistah J!" Her babies followed at her heels as she dragged the trussed up unconscious Boy Wonder and dropped him unceremoniously on the floor. Her babies stood on either side of him with her behind to ensure the little brat didn't try anything.

"Now, who should go first?"

Kid Flash zoomed forward towards his friend to free him and knock out Quinn. "Ah! A volunteer!" Suddenly his footing slipped and he face planted, smacking his face into the unforgiving concrete. He felt cartilage break and blood spurt from his nose and he swore he felt his cheek break. Breathing through his mouth and through the pain, he brought his hands up to pull himself from the ground only to find an odd, sticky substance gluing him to the floor.

"Now, the rest of you kiddies just stay put for your turn, okay?" All of the sudden, a cage surged forward from the ground and enclosed around the group. They cried out in shock. The bars glowed with electricity, sparking and crackling. Artemis notched and arrow and let it fly towards the bars. Electricity surged between the bars and set the arrow off, an explosion knocking them back. The fire from the explosion made Miss Martian cry and cover her arms in front of her face to shield from the brief blaze. Superboy, ignoring the electricity and only caring that M'gann had cried out in fear, gripped the bars to pull them apart... only to cry out in pain and fall backwards, suddenly weak.

"Just like your old man, huh, Superbaby?" The Joker walked up to the group leisurely. "Nothing a little bit of Kryptonite won't fix, hmm? Heh hee heh!" The Joker lost himself in a fit of laughter at their predicament.

"Let Robin and Kid Flash go!" Artemis yelled, "What do you even want with them?"

She felt a shiver go down her spine as the Joker turned his attention to her. "Oh look, you don't look like anything super." He grinned, "Though it doesn't really matter. What matters is that this is a matter of principles."

"What are you talking about?" Aqualad questioned, trying to remain calm and keep his team together.

"Gotham is my city. And everything in it is mine." He eyes narrowed, "And I don't like sharing."

"What are you talking about?" Miss Martian asked thoroughly confused with the Joker's twisted logic.

He let out an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes, "Oh honestly, kids just have no respect for their elders today." He shook his head, tsking at them. Artemis narrowed her eyes and felt her finger twitch, eager to notch an arrow and let it loose. She took deep low breaths to try and control her temper. She could see Kid Flash out of the corner of her eye, still trying to break free. He shrugged his shoulders and walked over to a darkened corner of the room.

When he reappeared back into the light, there was a deadly gleam in his eyes and a shiny crowbar in his hands. He made his way over to Kid Flash, grinning as he watched the youth try in vain to remove himself from the sticky substance. "Honestly kid-I'm a criminal mastermind. Don't you think I know how to take care of a few sidekicks?"

As he loomed over Kid Flash with the crowbar in his hands, Kid couldn't help the shiver of fear that went through him. To think that Batman and Robin had to regularly face off twisted villains like the Joker made him respect his best friend even more. He wouldn't be surprised if the kid had nightmares, given the Rogues and the heavy dose of insanity and violence.

The Joker turned his head to look at Harley. "Wake up Boy Blunder, this is one show he doesn't want to miss! It's sure to be a stitch!" He started laughing uncontrollably.

"Sure thing, puddin'!" Harley pulled out a vial of smelling salts from her cuff and waved it under Robin's nose, casing the teen to jerk forward and blink rapidly, trying to force his vision to focus. "Rise and shine, bird brains!"

"Honestly kid, I thought you were gonna sleep the night away!" The Joker grinned, sauntering up to the bound teen.

"Joker!" Robin hissed, eyes scoping the room and taking in the sight before him. He recognized the design of the warehouse, common in Gotham City's docks and storage houses. He took in the sight of his friends, boxed in some sort of electrical metal cage and Kid Flash on his knees, practically glued to the ground. Would Batman come before anything too dangerous happened?

"good t see you too, Bird Boy!" The Joker crouched down to look Robin in the eye, "I've missed you! You haven't been hanging around Gotham that much-and messing with Batsy is fun, but even more fun when you're with him!" It was so much easier to get a rise out of the Dark Knight when his partner was threatened. "Did you miss your good ol' Uncle Jay?"

Robin just glared.

"Well, I suppose I'll have to take that as a yes." He stood and brushed off the imaginary dust from his suit. "Either way I'm glad you're awake-enjoy the show, Boy Blunder!"

Then he swung. Robin couldn't stop the first cry from bursting forth from his lips, synced with Kid Flash as the metal struck his pinned body. He collapsed onto the floor, any gains made against the sticky substance lost. The rest of the team cried out in shock as well as the Joker kept hitting Kid Flash over and over again.

"Man, with your healing ability I could do this all day!" The Joker cackled as he took another swing. Harley whistled at her lover, making whooping noises as each swing connected with flesh.

Eventually he stopped moving, stilling and falling into the welcoming arms of unconsciousness. A trickle of blood crept from the corner of his mouth. He knew at least three ribs were cracked, if not broken, and his body would be littered with bruises and broken skin that would no doubt need stitches.

"See what you're making me do, _Robin_?" The Joker stated, causing the boy to jerk his wide eyes away from his unmoving friend. "I don't like to share my toys and to think these snot-nosed kids took you away from Gotham to go and fight some puny no-name wannabe villains. Well, that just hurt." Robin flinched as he kicked KF really hard, his worry rising when Wally didn't so much as twitch.

"So," the Joker continued, "I figured I'd have to do something to intervene. After all, you don't belong with those metas. They're cutting in to our bonding time, taking you away from your nest, and that just wont do." His voice turned darker, more dangerous, "Batsy shouldn't have let his little bird leave the nest."

The pale-faced man turned to the caged group. "Now, why don't we heat things up a bit?" He cackled as he pulled out a flamethrower. Miss Martian and Aqualad felt their stomaches drop at the sight. This madman knew their weaknesses and wasn't afraid of using it against them.

Robin glanced from his friends to Kid Flash and then back at the Joker. Where was Batman? Why was this happening? He struggled against his bonds but knew it would do no good. The Joker had learned to tie better knots that last time.

"Stop it! Leave them alone!" He shouted, his silent _'take me instead_' all but heard after the end of his sentence.

"Oh little bird," The Joker shook his head a smile on his face as he shifted the flamethrower, "That would defeat the purpose of this little reunion. And to think this never would have happened if these little friends of your never met you." Robin felt his stomach drop at those words.

It was all his fault. Kid Flash was still unconscious, no doubt slipping into a coma from lack of fuel and the beating of a lifetime, Miss Martian and Aqualad stood their ground against the Joker but he could see the fear in their eyes. Artemis had her bow at her side, clenching it as she stared at KF in shock. Superboy was panting on the ground of the cage, sweat beading on his forehead and he growled out his frustration and anger of weakness. Robin's breath quickened. It was all his fault.

TBC


End file.
